


Just Let Me Adore You

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Niall is not a fan of having his sleep interrupted, but Harry always makes it up to him.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Just Let Me Adore You

The house is dark when Harry returns from his morning yoga class, which means Niall must still be asleep. He probably hasn't even moved either, except when he rolled over to Harry's side of the bed (which he insisted was warmer than his) and to protest loudly about every sound that Harry made as he was getting ready to leave. 

Most people would find it annoying, but Harry thinks it's cute. Especially the way Niall always dramatically pulls the covers over his entire face like being woken up is the end of the world. Harry tries to be quiet though. Really he does, but it's hard getting dressed in the dark and he's a bit clumsy sometimes. He does try to stick it out as long as he can, but then he'll end up turning the bathroom or hallway light on so that he doesn't injure himself (or Niall) in his haste to get changed. 

It's a routine they're both familiar with by now and Harry just laughs at Niall's empty threats of withholding sex for a week if Harry doesn't turn the lights off. (As if Niall could ever go an entire week?) 

Niall is not a fan of having his sleep interrupted, but Harry always makes it up to him. 

When he reaches their bedroom, Harry quietly strips off his clothing and crawls onto the bed. Niall is sound asleep, but looking far less angelic than usual because he's completely naked. 

That part isn't new, but it's not often that Harry is treated to such a glorious sight when he comes home from yoga. Niall is normally bundled up in their blankets, he must have shoved them all off at some point. Instead, he's lying on his stomach with the beautiful curves of his bare bum bathed in the sunlight filtering through the blinds. 

It's too much for Harry to handle, and he's not about to resist.

He starts slowly at first and presses a kiss in the very center of Niall's back. Niall's skin is sleep-warm to the touch which only increases Harry's desire to put his mouth all over the rest of him. When Niall doesn't stir, Harry continues kissing a path down his back and stops just long enough to admire the view. 

"Hey sleepyhead," Harry whispers just before dragging his mouth over Niall's perky bum and biting down gently. Not sharp enough to hurt, but enough to get Niall's attention at least. 

"As long as you're down there…" Niall mumbles, which causes Harry to laugh against his skin. 

"Oh yeah? What do you want me to do?" Harry asks and soothes Niall's flushed skin with kisses. 

"Anything," Niall whimpers. "Just touch me, please."

"Since you asked so politely," Harry smiles as he gently rolls Niall over, "I think we can work something out," he adds while spreading Niall's thighs and slotting his face between them. 

"Jesus fuck," Niall curses as he reaches down to run his fingers through Harry's curls. His hair is a lot shorter these days, but there's still enough to grab onto.

"I don't really feel like sharing you with Jesus," Harry teases as he leans in to suck a mark into Niall's inner thigh. 

"Twat," Niall laughs and gives Harry's hair a sharp tug. 

"Heeeey," Harry pouts and nips at Niall's skin. "Is that any way to treat the guy who's about to blow you?" 

"Sorry, love," Niall grins fondly down at Harry as he pets his hair. 

"You are not," Harry smirks while spreading Niall's thighs wider and then wrapping his long fingers around his cock. It's not fully hard yet, but it's getting there quickly as Harry leans in to suck gently on the head. 

"Bloody hell, Haz," Niall pants and arches his hips up.

Harry hums in delight and continues guiding Niall's cock into his mouth as he grips his thighs for leverage.

"God, your mouth, baby. Feels so good," Niall moans as Harry alternates slow licks with deep suction. He quickly develops a steady rhythm, and in minutes, Niall is a writhing mess.

"Harry," Niall hisses, completely unable to keep still as Harry takes him even deeper.

"Gonna come, babe...fuck...you need to pull off unless you want me to come in your mouth," Niall pants. 

Harry clearly has no intention of stopping since that only urges him to suck even harder and drag his nails up Niall's thighs.

"Fuck!" Niall yelps as he starts to come, hard and hot into Harry's mouth. 

Harry swallows easily and keeps sucking him through the aftershocks. Once Niall's cock stops pulsing, Harry pulls off carefully and gives it a few gentle licks.

"How was that?" he asks, looking awfully smug as he smiles up at Niall. 

"Fucking amazing," Niall gasps and pats at his chest. "Come up here."

Harry giggles and crawls his way up Niall's body before leaning in for a kiss. "Hi," he whispers just as Niall closes the gap and kisses him softly.

"Hi petal," Niall beams when he pulls back and sweeps the hair out of Harry's eyes. "I missed you."

"You were asleep," Harry reminds him, but Niall's words make him feel warm all over. They've been through so much over the years but they've finally managed to settle down and build a life together. 

"Still missed you," Niall murmurs against Harry's mouth and glides his hands over the smooth planes of Harry's back. 

"How much?" Harry asks and leans in to kiss the soft curve of Niall's shoulder.

Niall gently brushes his lips along the shell of Harry's ear. "How about we shower together and I show you?" 

"I married a genius," Harry winks as he threads their fingers together and admires their wedding rings. They've only been married for a few months, but it's the happiest that either of them has ever been. 

"Damn right you did," Niall laughs as he sits up and pulls Harry into his arms. "And don't you ever forget it," he adds while dragging them both out of bed and chasing his husband into the shower.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come find me on tumblr over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com)**! :D (ps this was very loosely edited, so forgive any major mistakes!)


End file.
